In the Event
by Futureluke
Summary: Oliver is stuck in his house in the rain. but later has an idea to take over the other countries. What will he do and when will the rain stop? (2P hetalia idea)
1. Chapter 1

In the Event

Oliver gazed at the rain that oozed down the clear window. He had been motionless for hours thinking of a plan to get outside. As the rain kept constant he slowly grew inpatient and the want for the outside grew more and more. His boredom was avoided at first because he could just make cupcakes but now he had used up all the flour, cupcakes lay everywhere around the house and now he couldn't make any more. Oliver's hands motionless on his chin and mind working persistently then he had finally snapped. He got up and got on a jacket and headed out. He got in his car and drove hopping to make it safely to his friend Al's house. He wished he could have fun and make cupcakes with him but on the way his car stopped. The water level was up to the underside of the car and the engine had been flooded with water. The car was stuck. Luckily a vacant old hospital was not far away. He ran to it to keep shelter. He dialed his phone to call a friend. It rang and rang no one answered. He thought of what to do. He was all alone again.

"Oh no~" he said but his hopes were not crushed. He walked further into the building. He heard someone in the back room scared but curious, he slowly walked toward the scary noises. The revving of a chainsaw alarmed him the most but he kept going. As he looked in he saw a man with a Red outfit and sharp teeth.

'He was another country' Oliver remembered seeing the man at one of their meetings. He looked at the country. The country was tall and listening to a music playing device. He wore a red and black outfit and had glasses and his hair was black and kept in good condition.

Oliver approached the country. He remembered it was Austria. "Hello Austria~" he chirped but the chainsaw and music was too loud Austria was to Focused.

"HELLO" Oliver said much more harshly. The Austrian didn't listen and continued doing his work. In anger Oliver seized a metal bar. He could barely pick it up but he managed to slap Austria on the back of his head. The body fell down to the floor with a loud bang and the chain saw had fallen out of his hands and stopped. Oliver's breath was like dropping a tack on the floor when there is no noise, there were no other noises. His breath echoed through the Hospital. Oliver looked around to see if anyone heard but no one was there. He pulled the Austrian away he had a great idea. He didn't just need baking supplies but an idea to conquer all the countries all in one place. His spontaneous plan had just got into action. Oliver was going to get all the counties and take over the whole world or was he?


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you Cyanide Kilo for writing a review I will post for that I am posting this next chapter)

The Austrian woke up from his sleep He noticed he was in a clean white room as he looked out the window. He saw lots of nurses and Doctors. Where was he? He looked at the clock on the wall. It had a date and time. He had been asleep for 4 days. He looked at himself and noticed the injection marks and that he had a heart monitor. A lady walked in her outfit was graciously tight fitting but he didn't mind.

"How are you feeling" she gestured to him and she got ready a pen to right down his answer. He sat in silence. He did not feel good nor did he know where he was. He gazed at the lady.

"Can you speak" she glared at him and walked over and examined the monitors. She jotted down notes. "I can speak" Austria said but the word came out harsh and dry. She looked at him and jotted down notes. "At least you can" she gently acknowledged then grasped his wrist and counted his heartbeat. She jotted down more notes. "Have a nice day sir" she said and was about to leave but then Austria interrupted "Where am I "he chocked. "In safe hands" she replied "that's all I can tell you sweetie." She said and left the room. Austria sat up but even that was hard. He looked again through the glass and read the directional sign in the corner of the hallway. _Mental patients_ it said. "What is that supposed to mean" Austria muttered to himself. Then a doctor walked in to the room. She was just like the nurse but she had a badge signifying she was a doctor but she was a bit more serious "just relax" she muttered and turned a knob that slowly made he feel tired as he faded he saw another figure come in "good night the cheery voice said and he faded into blackness.

(if you want another chapter post feedback J Then I will know people want it and Thank you for reading )


	3. Chapter 3

Al waltzed into the white old looking hospital or so he thought. As he entered the hospital , the fragrance of flowers and sanitation liquid filled the air. "Alfred" a nice sounding young lady said at the front desk. "Yeah that's me babe and who are you, have we meet before?" Al said cautiously thinking about how or when he knew her. "No you have never meet me but you are the new patient signed in please take a seat and wait one moment a doctor will soon be with you." She gestured to a fluffy chair and waddled further into the hospital. As Al sat he heard a voice coming from the other room. It sounded like his brother, but it can't be, al thought and cringed at the very idea. As Al got up to check a white clad doctor walked into the waiting room. "Al I presume I am doctor Heiltz please follow me." The tall skinny man's stride was long and fast and his completion mirrored that. As Al followed he walked past the room witch he had thought he heard Mat. Inside strapped to a table lied Mat with a big oxygen tank over on the left and chemical bags on the right. The sight was horrid. Al began to question the events he was witnessing. Were they true or were they false. As he went passed the rooms another voice echoed thru the hallways. "Ring Ring Ring it's for you." The Austrian's voice echoed. Al was now worried to countires in one hospital then he walks in what was this game. As Al now walks into a room the door slams behind him and the doctor's voice is heard talking to someone else outside the hallway. All al could hear was the words Lethal dosage.


	4. Chapter 4

As Oliver glanced down the hallways the doors were shut the lights were off and no noise was heard. As he walked he looked at the name plates next to each door and read them off in his head, Al, Matt, Roderick, Ludwig, Feli, Kiku, and so many more. His hands grazed gently down the hallway walls and his smile widened thinking about everything he had accomplished thus far. All the countries are stuck in a hospital and most are already starting to go crazy, then there countries are going corrupt under the pressure from the government's lack of knowledge and ability to do anything. His plan was near to success and he was getting ready to finish the deed. All he hoped was that the plan didn't fail and he did not mess up. The newspapers and telegraphic communications all spoke about the Fate of the government and their lack of ability at this time. Government leaders started to fall and lots of news spread around about if the government was legit or was a false figure of the minds of all people to feel secure. This is what Oliver wanted and was proud of. This was proof the plan was and is working and was going successfully.


End file.
